halofandomcom-20200222-history
M6 Series
being produced by Misriah Armory.]] The M6 Personal Defense Weapon System is a series of short-barreled weapons produced by Misriah Armory. Overview The M6 series have seen major widespread distribution through the United Nations Space Command Defense Force as light firearms, although they are not always seen as primary weapons, because of their lighter penetrating power. They have seen usage in the UNSC for almost 140 years.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3pistol Bungie.net: M6g Personal Defense Weapon System] "The M6 has been in service for about a hundred and forty years… it’s amazing to think how little it has changed in all that time." Design details The M6 series weapons are recoil-operated and magazine-fed, and typically fire 12.7 x 40mm projectile ammunition, and despite the large caliber, often times "exotic" ammunition is not utilized. They are also remarkably large and overpowered to an extent, appearing to be redolent of a cross between a pistol or a rifle in size. In addition to power, the M6 line of weaponry is designed to be rugged and reliable, and the guns are able to remain operational after Slipspace transitions and high-g aerial maneuvers. However, the heavy weight limits its distribution amongst personnel, and the M6 weapons have a tendency to drop casings on the wielder's foot, leading some UNSC personnel to favor the M7/Caseless Submachine Gun which operates on a caseless system. They have remained remarkably unchanged during its decades of service, although there are a large number of variants, such as the A'', ''B, C'', ''D, G'', and ''J variants. The M6 series handguns are issued in three different finishes: hard chrome, black polymer, and electroless nickel. Known models *M6A Handgun - Used mostly by civilian security forces, standard issue/black polymer finish. *M6B Handgun - Used mostly by civilian security forces, KFA-2 x2 scope, hard chrome finish. *M6C Magnum Sidearm - Halo 2-era UNSC sidearm, 'up-sized', armed with High Penetration ammunition, black polymer finish. **M6C/SOCOM - Halo 3: ODST-era UNSC sidearm, issued with smart-linked 4X scope VnSLS/V 6E, sound suppressor, muzzle brake, and black polymer finish. Nicknamed "auto-mag".[http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx Bungie.net: Halo 3: ODST Project Page] *M6D Magnum Sidearm - Halo: Combat Evolved-era UNSC sidearm, 'up-sized', armed with High Explosive ammunition and featuring KFA-2 x2 scope. *M6E Handgun: standard issue/electroless nickel finish. *M6F Handgun: smart-linked scope KFA-2/electroless nickel finish. *M6G Magnum Sidearm - Halo 3/Halo: Reach-era UNSC sidearm, 'up-sized', armed with High Explosive ammunition and electroless nickel finish. *M6H Handgun: 'up-sized', smart-linked scope KFA-2/electroless nickel finish. *M6I Handgun: select-fire variant; detachable shoulder-stock/black polymer finish. *M6J Carbine - UNSC Army carbine variant of the M6 series. 355mm barrel, detachable shoulder-stock/electroless nickel finish. *M6K Handgun: police 'undercover' variant; 6 round magazine capacity/black polymer finish. UNSC remarks "The M6 is either the world’s biggest pistol or the world’s smallest rifle — I’m not sure which." "It’s strange. Normally a big bore means access to a greater variety of exotic munitions, but we just don’t see that variety in the field." "The M6 has been around forever; the number of variants and configurations is dizzying... have you ever seen an M6J© — the Army’s carbine variant?" "The M6 has been in service for about a hundred and forty years... it’s amazing to think how little it has changed in all that time." "The longevity of the M6 has always been more about pork barrels and Slipspace travel than reliability or the so-called brilliance of its design." "The '''As and '''Bs are way more comfortable to shoot, but you don’t see many of them outside of civilian security forces anymore." Trivia *Common slang terms for the M6 series handguns include go-mag, hand cannon, and power drill.Halo Encyclopedia, page 307 *Some variants of the M6 series have been 'up-sized' to be used by SPARTAN-IIs. The 'up-sizing' factor is 117%, a reference to John-117. *The fourth remark above could be a possible reference to the M1911 pistol of our modern times, a .45 pistol which has been around since 1911 and has changed very little in the time it's been in service. *the 12.7mm is idenical to the real 500 S&W, having the exact dimentions of 12.7x40mm. *the M6 cosmetically and mechanically similar to the IWI desert eagle, both using a gas cycled bolt and both having a slide that does not envelop the barrel. *The noise produced when it fires is a dull thud, which is lower pitched than most other human guns. Appearances Sources Category:UNSC Weapons Category:Halo 3 Weapons Category:Halo 2 Weapons